Things Will Never Be The Same
by disneymemories1
Summary: This is a Auslly and Rocklly (Rocky and Laura) story! Austin and Ally have a great life but until one day Austin brother 'Rocky' is back in town and nothing is the same any more
1. Flashback: What Up With Rocky?

**Things Will Never Be The Same**

**Hey guys this is my brand new story**

**Staring: **

**Austin Moon **

**Ally Dawson**

**Rocky Moon**

**Dez Fisher**

**Trish De La Rosa**

**Couples Pairing: Auslly, Rocklly (Rocky and Ally)**

**Plot: Austin and Ally have a normal life as a teenage until one day Austin fugitive brother ''Rocky'' is back in town and everything changes**

**Characters Plot:**

**Austin Moon - Austin is just a normal teen he's going out with this girl Ally **

**Ally Dawson - Ally is shy than most teens she's going out with Austin**

**Rocky Moon - Rocky is Austin older brother he was in jail for stealing him and Austin are a year apart**

**Dez Fisher - Dez has been Austin and Ally best friend since kindergarten **

**Trish De La Rosa - Trish is Austin and Ally best friend since pre - k**

* * *

YEARS AGO ...

Austin (7), Ally (6), Dez (7), Trish (6) on the swing at Austin house

Ally (6): What's wrong Austin

Austin (7): There something wrong with my brother Rocky

Dez (7): Like What

Austin (7): I don't know

Trish (6): Maybe he's hiding something

Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish walk into Austin house

They all saw Rocky (8) hiding

Austin (7): What's wrong

Rocky (8): I did something wrong

Austin (7): What is it

Rocky (8): None of your business

Rocky (8) push Austin (7) on the ground

Someone knocks on the door

Stormie Moon (Austin mom) opens the door

Stormie: Hello

Police: There he is

Stormie: What are you guys doing

Police: Your son Rocky Moon is under arrest

Police drives off with Rocky in the car

The was a day that Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish would never forget

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(That was them when they were young)**


	2. Following Austin

**So the last chapter was when they were young this chapter is the present**

**Staring: Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Rocky Moon, Dez Fisher, Trish De La Rosa**

* * *

PRESENT...

It's been 10 years since Austin brother Rocky went to prison Austin and Ally would never forget that day that they saw Rocky in handcuffs that day bring Austin and Ally really close and Dez try not to remember that day at all he doesn't even talks about that day and Trish she is still scared she still has not gone over Austin house since it happen 10 years when the gang decides to go over Austin house she never go.

* * *

Austin sees Ally

Austin: Hey Ally

Ally: Hey Austin

Austin: So ... what is the gang doing tonight

Ally: Well Dez is grounded for some reason and you know Trish is too scared to go over your house

Austin: Oh wow she's still scared it happen like 10 years ago.

Ally: Yeah she's crazy

Austin: So it just you and me tonight

Ally: Umm ... yeah

Austin: So I'll see you tonight

Ally: Umm .. yeah

Austin: at 8

Ally: okay

School day is over it's dark outside and it's 6 o'clock and Austin is walking home

Austin hears someone calling his name

Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin!

Austin: Who is that?

He continued walking and here's someone calling his name

Austin! Austin! Austin!

Austin runs as fast as he can

The mysterious person is running as fast as it can

Austin falls then he gets up

Austin: Okay! ... Who is it!

The person walks up to Austin

Austin: Oh No! ... It's you!

Rocky: Hello brother

**YOU GOT TO ADMIT THAT WAS GOOD SURPRISE**

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**This chapter staring: Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Rocky Moon**


	3. Austin and Rocky Fight

**WOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS TO CRAZY...**

**Staring: Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Rocky Moon, Dez Fisher, Trish De La Rosa**

* * *

Austin: What are you doing?!

Rocky: Austin ... I ran away

Austin: You were to suppose to be in there for 20 years!

Rocky: I know but I couldn't take it could you help me

Austin: Why should I you pushed me on the ground before you left

Rocky: I'm sorry

Austin: I'm calling the police

Rocky: You wouldn't

Rocky slams Austin phone on the ground

Austin: What the hell

Austin pushes Rocky

Rocky punches Austin

Austin starts bleeding then Austin punches Rocky

Rocky and Austin starts punching each other back and fourth

Austin picks up a tree branch and hits Rocky with it

Rocky punches Austin

Rocky runs off

Austin starts walking to Ally house

Austin knocks on the door

Ally: Hello ... Oh my gosh what happen

Ally saw Austin with blood all over his face then invites him in

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

This chapter is really short sorry about that


	4. Austin and Ally

Ally is wiping Austin face because he's bleeding

Ally: What happen

Austin: Well I was just walking home and he was following me then we got into a fight

Ally: Wait I thought Rocky is in jail for 20 years

Austin: No he escape

Ally: I think you should tell your mom and dad

Austin: I don't know they probably not believe me

Ally: So just tell them that you to got in a fight

Austin: I can't

Ally: Why

Austin: I think Rocky more hurt than me i hit with a tree branch

Ally: Oh

Austin: It's getting pretty late

Ally: Okay see you later

Austin: See you

Austin walks into his house

Mark and Stormie: Hey Austin look who's home

Rocky: Hey Austin

Austin: Oh No

* * *

**WOW THIS IS STARTING TO GET CRAZY**

**The chapter staring: Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Rocky Moon, Mark Moon, Stormie Moon**

**This story matches The Fray - Never Say Never**

**Lyrics:**

**Some things we don't talk about**  
**Rather do without**  
**And just hold the smile**  
**Falling in and out of love**  
**Ashamed and proud of**  
**Together all the while**

**You can never say never**  
**While we don't know when**  
**But time and time again**  
**Younger now than we were before**

**Don't let me go**  
**Don't let me go**  
**Don't let me go**  
**_[2x]_**

**Picture, you're the queen of everything**  
**As far as the eye can see**  
**Under your command**  
**I will be your guardian**  
**When all is crumbling**  
**I steady your hand**

**You can never say never**  
**While we don't know when**  
**Time, time, time again**  
**Younger now than we were before**

**Don't let me go**  
**Don't let me go**  
**Don't let me go**  
**_[2x]_**

**We're falling apart and coming together again and again**  
**We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again**

**Don't let me go**  
**Don't let me go**  
**Don't let me go**  
**_[4x]_**


	5. Rocky and Ally

The next day...

Dez, Trish, Ally walks up to Austin

Ally: So did you tell your parents

Austin: I didn't have to

Ally: Why

Austin: Rocky already at my house

Dez: So where are we going tonight

Austin: I think I just gonna stay home tonight

With Ally..

Ally walks into the Moon house

Rocky: Hey Ally

Ally: You know what Rocky you have some nerve

Rocky: About what

Ally: How could do that to Austin

Rocky: Look i'm sorry I'm a change person

Rocky get's closer to Ally

Rocky and Ally kiss

Austin walks into the house

Ally sees him

Ally: Austin

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**SORRY IT'S TOO SHORT**


	6. Things Will Change For The Best

Austin tries to charge after Rocky and Ally starts holding Austin back

Ally: What are you doing

Austin: What are you doing

Ally not really that strong so Austin pushes Ally out the way

Austin starts punching

Rocky starts punching

Austin picks up something and hit Rocky with it and then Austin looks up at Ally

Austin: You! GET OUT!

Ally trying not to cry then walk out of the Moon house

Ally starts walking home crying

Bay ''Ally's sister'' sees Ally crying

Bay: Ally come here

Ally hugs Bay

Bay: What's wrong

Ally: Austin scream at me

Bay: Why would he do that

Ally: I don't know

Bay: Don't worry I'll get Austin

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**The chapter staring: Ally Dawson, Rocky Moon, Austin Moon, Bay Dawson**


	7. Austin Wants Ally Bad

Austin Walks up to Ally window

Austin starts playing I Want You Bad by R5

Austin:

In the back of a taxi cab,  
One quick turn you were on my lap,  
We touched hands and we pulled them back, yeah,  
I want you bad!

And even though it should be so wrong,  
I can't help but feel this strong,  
Cause the way you turn me on like  
A light switch

I might just go crazy,  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

So hard to just pretend.  
It sucks, she's his girl and he's my friend,  
No good way for this to end, yeah,  
I want you bad!

I wish someone could help me,  
This is just so unhealthy!  
And everything you got just kills me,  
Goin' guilty!

Go crazy!  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl,  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,

I want you bad!  
(I want you bad!)

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you

I might just go crazy!  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl,  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

Oh, girl, I want you bad!

Song ends

Austin: So will you take me back

Ally: Of course i'll take you back

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
